Run the Night
(1.01) |artist = Gigi Rowe |year = 2016 |dg = |difficulty = Hard |effort = Moderate |dlc = December 28, 2016 (NOW) June 8, 2017 (舞力全开2017) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo |pc = |pictos = 123 |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |audio = |dura = 3:38 |perf = Jessie Perot |nogm = 2 |mc = Blue}}"Run the Night" by Gigi Rowe is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman who has short baby blue hair, a blue jacket, a black top with blue stripes and black sleeves, blue/yellow pants, a cyan glove, and blue/yellow high-top sneakers. Background The background is a dark purple room with shooting star animations, flashing lights, a spot light, and fireworks. A blue circle, and streaming neon lines with a lens flare, and a circle are in front of the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Point your finger to the right. Gold Move 2: Spin your arms around with your left arm in a clockwise motion, and your right arm in a counterclockwise motion. RunTheNight gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 RunTheNight gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game RunTheNight gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 RunTheNight gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *''Run the Night'' is the first song by Gigi Rowe in the series. *''Run the Night''’s appearance in the series was first teased by Rowe herself on Twitter. https://twitter.com/hellogigirowe/status/765912896211738624 *''Run the Night'' was first heard in the Making Of A Dancer video posted by Just Dance’s official YouTube account.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqJBHfeKFfw *Gigi Rowe was involved with the behind the scenes of this routine.https://www.instagram.com/p/BJdjCMvBzuY/?taken-by=hellogigirowe *As seen in the concept art, the coach was originally going to have a ponytail. *On the World Dance Floor, the avatar for this song appears with red hair and a pink jacket (which is inspired by an earlier version of the coach) when the feature is loading and when there is a Boss.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MR5_CnVekQ *When Run the Night was first released on along with September and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), and the re-addition of Don’t Stop Me Now, the song did not appear in the Songs K-R section, nor in the Recently added section and in the Solos playlist. *''Run the Night'', along with Te Dominar, were missing in the songlist during the original release of the game. **On June 8, 2017, both songs were added in a patch update. *An early version of the routine is included in the servers. It features a different color scheme with pink hair, a purple jacket, black bra and sleeves, and darker pants, and the background is black most of the time. **Along with them, there are also unedited menu assets.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ-TcKEIXLE *There are two pictos named after the Pokémon . These are respectively named "magikarp_ar" and "magikarp2_ar." Gallery Game Files Runthenight cover generic.png|''Run the Night'' Runthenight_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Runthenight_albumbkg.png| album background Runthenight_banner_bkg_39.png| menu banner runthenight map bkg.png| map background Runthenight_cover@2x.jpg| cover Runthenight ava.png|Avatar runthenight golden ava.png|Golden avatar runthenight diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Runthenight pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Runthenight jd2017 menu.png|''Run The Night'' on the menu (8th-gen) Runthenight jd2017 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Runthenight jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images imgad.gif|Google advertising Behind the Scenes runthenight concept art.jpg|Inspiration and concept art Unknownbehindthescenesdancer.png|Behind the scenes gigi w rtn dancer bts.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 with Gigi Rowe RTNBTS.gif|Behind the scenes 3 Beta Elements RunTheNightB_Cover_Generic.jpg|Beta menu icon RunTheNightB_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Beta album coach RunTheNightB_banner_bkg.jpg|Beta menu banner RunTheNightB_Coach_1.png|Beta half coach Runthenight_beta_gameplay.png|Early version of the routine runthenight beta ava.png|Different avatar on World Dance Floor Runthenight beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) Runthenight beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) Runthenight_beta_background.png|Beta background and color scheme Others Run_the_Night_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Run_the_Night_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Gigi Rowe - Run The Night (Official Music Video) Teasers Run the Night - Gameplay Teaser (US) Run the Night - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Run The Night - Gigi Rowe - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Run The Night 5* Run The Night - Just Dance 2018 Run the Night - Just Dance 2019 Beta Elements Just Dance Vitality School - Run The Night (With Beta Stuff) - 5 Stars Run the night beta bg Just Dance 2017 - Run The Night - Beta Concept References Site Navigation es:Run the Night pl:Run The Night fr:Run the Night pt-br:Run the Night ro:Run the Night tr:Run the Night Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Gigi Rowe Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jessie Perot Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited